


徐理事的猫

by YoungER



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV), 보이스 | Voice (TV), 타인은 지옥이다 | Strangers From Hell (TV)
Genre: 3p, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22114543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungER/pseuds/YoungER
Summary: 合作伙伴在徐理事家寄养了两只猫，挂在猫咪脖子上的名牌分别写着“毛泰久”和“徐文祖”……不算脏吧，三人行（两猫一人？），Intersex小徐（人话就是双性），是朕的御用摇摇，肉质很柴。
Kudos: 8





	徐理事的猫

在杀人的时候被两只猫打搅是什么样的感觉？这个问题正常人可能都没有思考过，但是徐仁宇现在却不由得思考起来。他就静静站在那具尸体的旁边，用力捏着手里的红色日记本，眼神有些涣散的看着两只猫撒欢似的在尸体上走来走去，他明明把车门锁好了，但是这两只该死的猫为什么还是跑了出来？

身形相较许多猫更为庞大的缅因猫此时正饶有兴致的围绕着尸体头部走来走去，他踩踏过尸体脸部的时候还悠闲的翘着尾巴，尾尖微微下垂，蕴含着捕食者隐藏的爆发力，看着也非常的优雅矜贵。挂在猫脖颈上银光闪闪的名牌上写着三个字，毛泰久。

另外一只纯白的猫则是端坐在尸体的胸上，尾巴轻飘飘搭在尸体上，眼神似乎在上下打量这个尸体的脖颈和脸，那双大而无神的眼睛看着分外的惊悚。徐仁宇一直都不清楚这只猫是什么品种，赵英民出国之前把这两只猫托付给他的时候也没说什么，帮忙照顾这两只猫的佣人似乎提过这只叫徐文祖的猫只是普通的土猫罢了。

“啊……”徐仁宇有点头疼的看着被蹭了一身猫毛的尸体，他真的很想当场虐杀这两只该死的猫，这完全就是给他增加该死的工作量，本来他只用将这个脑袋被他砸爆的男人伪装成跳楼自杀，但是现在他还得先把尸体身上的猫毛清理干净。“你们两个就不能消停一会儿吗？信不信我回头把你们两个做成烤猫肉吃了。”

毛泰久投以玩味的目光，他踏着步子跳下了尸体的脑袋，优雅的走到了徐仁宇的脚边，用尾巴抽了一下他的小腿，很是凶悍的咆哮了一声，似乎是在威胁徐仁宇。而徐文祖也没再玩闹，也跳下尸体坐在一旁，大到吓人的猫眼就这么盯着徐仁宇，似乎在看什么有意思的事，大眼睛一瞬不瞬盯着，看得徐仁宇都觉得不自在。

这次处理尸体的时间比想象中的要长许多，等徐仁宇解决一切回到他的别墅时都已经临近凌晨三点。即便是徐仁宇也不免觉得疲惫，他现在看到那两只猫就生气，便冒着被他们抓挠手臂的风险将两只猫丢进了花园里，在丢出去之后徐仁宇就猛然关上了玻璃门，在花园睡一晚，这是惩罚。

徐仁宇头也不回上了楼，他这次不打算淋浴，打算去泡个澡。大概是太晚了，徐仁宇不知不觉也躺在浴缸里睡着了，可他一向浅眠，再醒来也不过是二十分钟之后的事，可是当他看到浴缸里漂浮着的另一毛茸茸物体的时候，他沉默了，大概是二楼的某扇窗户没关上，毛泰久就爬了进来了吧。

毛泰久见徐仁宇醒了也不躲，反而非常大胆的继续在浴缸里踩水，下一秒他就被徐仁宇逮住了，和一个畜生共浴，徐仁宇觉得很恶心，他立刻就将毛泰久丢了出去。虽然是被丢出去的，但是毛泰久依旧优雅而稳定的站在了浴室湿滑的地砖上，他冷冷瞥了一眼徐仁宇。

徐仁宇站起身，他却看见了地上的一缕长发，当时他的表情就变得有点困惑。徐仁宇却并没有捡起那一缕头发，他径直走进了一旁的淋浴室，准备重新洗个澡。

湿漉漉站在一旁毛泰久优雅而矜持的抬起爪子梳理他的毛发，而微开了一道缝隙的浴室门外也闪烁着一道黄光。

自那晚之后，徐仁宇一醒来要么是看到床头上有一缕长发或是短发，要么就是看到枕头上有一颗牙齿，他有些时候都怀疑是不是有人在威胁他。在安装了监控之后，他发现一切的罪魁祸首居然是赵英民在他家里寄养的两只猫。

大概这已经成了什么比赛了？徐仁宇有些复杂的戴上了手套将那一缕长发和后槽牙放进了塑料口袋中，他再次打电话催促赵英民滚回韩国，顺便再把这两只越来越奇怪的猫给弄走。

发情期的公猫更是让徐仁宇无语，他洁癖很重，这两只该死的猫居然在他的屋子里到处撒尿，就算佣人清洗干净了所有角落，徐仁宇还是觉得他的私人领地有被冒犯了，现在看那两只猫的时候，他眼神很是不善，大概已经在想如果徐文祖和毛泰久在他手上不幸身亡，他应该如何和赵英民解释了。

再一次将尿液清理干净的佣人并不委婉的提议：“徐理事，我觉得你可以送这两只猫去绝育。”

一劳永逸？徐仁宇有点心动，徐文祖那只猫整天神猫见首不见尾的，他想找也得费一番功夫，但是……他瞥了一眼坐在沙发上一脸高冷的毛泰久，当真是想将他先送去宠物医院尝试一下。

不过在这一想法付诸实践之前，赵英民打电话过来了，他已经回了国，想要接走这两只猫。徐仁宇哪儿有不答应的意思，他就差直接把两只猫打包好了给赵英民送货上门了，他没动手杀了这两只猫可能是一种奇迹，更是他此生最大的忍耐力发挥了作用。

赵英民是徐仁宇现在某个项目的合作伙伴，他得把关系搞好了，所以……这两只猫绝对不能死。

那天赵英民过来的时候徐仁宇恰巧有事外出了，便告诉了赵英民别墅大门的密码，让他直接进去接猫。等徐仁宇再回去的时候已经是一个小时之后了，他走到书房的时候就闻到了一股非常熟悉的血腥味。

“……”徐仁宇当时就警惕了起来，他从一旁的书架上抽出了一把匕首，缓步走进了已经被打开的密室暗门，难道……赵英民发现了他的秘密？但如果是这样，根本不会有血腥味才对，赵英民大可以转头离开，捏着这些把柄威胁他。

密室里除了赵英民的尸体和毛泰久之外再无其他，毛泰久正在舔他爪子上鲜红的血液，不过因为毛太长，总是舔不干净，在看到徐仁宇的时候，他轻轻叫唤了一声。这样的场景让徐仁宇觉得有点毛骨悚然，他私下环顾一番，也没看见人，便大着胆子走向了赵英民的尸体。

也是此时，徐仁宇被人从身后袭击了，他清楚感觉到了脖颈上被针具插入的感觉，他当即想反抗，但是那个人的力量却是比他强太多了。在彻底昏迷之前，徐仁宇却是看见了站在赵英民尸体上的毛泰久从非常小的一团猫的形状逐渐变化，那道影子越变越大，逐渐变成了一个……男人？

……他是被人注射了什么致幻剂吗？这是徐仁宇在昏迷之前最后的一个念头。

当徐仁宇醒来的时候，天似乎刚刚蒙蒙亮，他正穿着睡衣躺在床上，屋内很安静。刚醒来的时候，徐仁宇都是有点茫然的，他觉得身体还有一点不听使唤，手脚都有点重。

在徐仁宇刚刚动了动胳膊的时候，他身后就缠绕上了一双手臂，一根毛茸茸的尾巴也缠绕住了他的大腿。一股热气在徐仁宇耳边喷涌，男人的胸膛是温暖的，但是这种拥抱让徐仁宇当即就清醒了过来。

“你是谁！”徐仁宇当即想要挣脱开那个拥抱，但是双手却被另一双手钳制住了，那是来自他身前的一双手，非常有力，身体还有点发软的他实在是难以挣脱，只能任由对方攥住。

靠在徐仁宇背后的那个男人轻轻咬住了徐仁宇的耳垂，他又舔又咬，几乎咬出了血才罢休，他自报家门：“毛泰久。”

而在徐仁宇身前的那个男人轻轻吻了吻他的手指，竟然缩了下去，吻着徐仁宇的腹肌一路向下，含住了他没有精神疲软着的性器。这样的刺激让徐仁宇再一次剧烈的挣扎起来，但是他的双手被身前的徐文祖攥住了，身后的毛泰久也不给徐仁宇挣脱的机会，他非常粗暴的在徐仁宇的背后留下许多的痕迹，红痕在短短几分钟内就遍布了徐仁宇的后背和脖颈，大多还都出了血。

徐仁宇反抗了片刻就没什么力气了，他只能任由徐文祖吞吐他的性器，从来没有这样经验的徐仁宇感受到了不一样的快感。他的神情有一瞬间的恍惚，压抑在喉咙间的喘息和细碎的呻吟也破碎的挤了出来，他在默默祈祷另外的秘密不要被毛泰久……或者是徐文祖发现。

不过毛泰久似乎早就发现了那个秘密，他的尾巴一甩，灵活的挤进了徐仁宇微微打开的腿间，他的尾巴轻轻挠刮着徐仁宇正在往外淌水的花穴，毛茸茸的刺激让徐仁宇感受到了一丝别样的快感，他有些控制不住的想要挣扎起来。毛泰久摁住了徐仁宇，他调笑似的开口：“仁宇姐，你湿得好快啊。”

徐文祖吐出了性器，他拉开了毛泰久的尾巴，一把把徐仁宇从毛泰久怀里拽了出来，他笑着将发丝揽向脑后，“这是第一次看到长了阴茎的漂亮姐姐啊……”一边说一边再度埋首，不过这次他的目的却并不是徐仁宇的性器，而是正在可怜兮兮往外渗出点点晶莹液体的花穴，大概是太缺少人爱怜了，此时颤颤巍巍无意识收缩的模样好像正等着徐文祖去临幸。

感觉到莫大耻辱的徐仁宇却是在徐文祖没有什么技巧的舔弄下感觉到了无与伦比的快感，他一直以来都视那个地方为禁忌，不愿去看，更不愿去触碰，一个男人的身上长出了那种东西……徐仁宇总是觉得他和这个世界是格格不入的，此时居然被两只不知道是猫还是人的家伙压在床上，他觉得更是一种耻辱，可却也让他忍不住沉沦。

最后徐仁宇也是破罐子破摔了，反正都到这一步了，他再遮着掩着反而像个要立牌坊的婊子。徐仁宇干脆也不否认这种快感，他伸手按住了徐文祖的头，似乎还嫌徐文祖舔弄的技巧并不如他的意似的。

当毛泰久牵引着徐仁宇的手到他的性器上的时候，他却是一愣，因为徐仁宇感觉到了毛泰久性器的不同，这才让徐仁宇更清晰的意识到了一件事，那就是现在正在和他睡觉的男人也并不算是男人，是……猫妖？徐仁宇有些惊讶的伸手捏住了毛泰久勃起的阴茎，上面微微凸起的倒刺让他倒吸了一口凉气，操，不管这东西是要操他前面还是后面，他一点都不愿意！

不过愿意不愿意并不是徐仁宇单方面能够决定的，当他看到徐文祖捏着他脖子把阴茎往他唇旁凑的时候，他真的沉默了，冒着前液的阴茎就那么直挺挺的抵在他唇边，再看看徐文祖那清纯不做作的表情，当时徐仁宇心情就又不好了，他只能张口试着含住了阴茎的龟头，舌尖像是舔舐冰棒那样在龟头前端打转。

徐仁宇前面的嘴在伺候徐文祖的阴茎，后面的嘴却在伺候毛泰久。他未经人事的花穴刚刚被徐文祖那一通毫无章法的乱舔，早就湿了个透彻，也软得一塌糊涂，现在毛泰久用中指插进去都没有受到太大的阻碍，他勾着手指在阴道中转动，扩张了一会儿之后，他又加入了一根手指。

不过毛泰久一向没太大耐心，他就草草扩张了一下，扶着阴茎就插了进去，阴茎刚刚进入了一寸便卡住了，徐仁宇身体因为毛泰久粗暴的扩张而紧绷，差点把嘴里属于徐文祖的阴茎咬到，因此还被徐文祖拍了一巴掌。

徐仁宇痛得流出了生理性的眼泪，他嘴里的性器滑了出来，他扭头看向了毛泰久，非常恶意且不怕死的开口：“我应该在几天前就送你去绝育的。”应该两只猫都一起送去比较好。

听了这话，毛泰久的脸色是当真变差了不少，他头顶的耳朵也耸拉了下来，变成了飞机耳。不过也是为此，毛泰久更不想怜惜身下的徐仁宇了，他用力将阴茎挤进了徐仁宇的阴道里，完全不顾徐仁宇的痛呼。可能因为是双性人的缘故，徐仁宇的阴道比起女性的更短，毛泰久很轻松的就破开了那一层处女膜，阴茎顶端抵住了宫口，阴茎上的倒刺更是牢牢将肉壁勾住。

这种刺激让徐仁宇一瞬间就软了腰，翘起的性器更是因此射了出来，精液布满了身下的床单，现在的他都不知道应该是痛还是快乐了。徐文祖觉得被忽视有点不爽，他拽住徐仁宇的头发，强硬的将阴茎再一次送进了徐仁宇的口中。前后都被插入的感觉算不得好，不管是前面那张嘴还是后面那张嘴都被塞满了，徐仁宇都有点窒息的错觉，他偶尔会发出一些破碎的呻吟。

再一次的深喉让徐文祖射在了徐仁宇的嘴里，浓稠的精液让徐仁宇呛咳不止，徐文祖没有拽住徐仁宇的头发，徐仁宇很快就又趴了下去，他有些无力的任由毛泰久操干他的后穴，淫水混合着破开处女膜而流出的血液从两个人交合的地方流淌而下。

毛泰久轻轻捏了捏徐仁宇的后颈，“徐理事，如果我射进去会怀孕吗？”

徐仁宇却浑身一僵，他没想过这个问题，他也不知道他那畸形的身体是否真的能孕育出一个新的生命。徐仁宇的情绪有点不稳，他伸出手软绵绵的推拒毛泰久捏在他腰肢上的手，“……不要。”

“不要什么？”毛泰久明知故问，他抱着徐仁宇翻了个身，这样就变成了骑乘，在翻身的过程中，阴茎又触碰到了徐仁宇的G点，他软软哼哼呻吟了几声，又无力的趴在了毛泰久的身上，他由着毛泰久搂着他的腰进出，这下是真的没力气阻止毛泰久射在他的花穴里了。

徐仁宇大抵还是有些放不开，他可不像这两个人似得不要脸，说出的话却是让另外两个人都觉得淫荡，他声音有点断断续续的，“不，不要怀孕。”

在徐仁宇这么说了之后，毛泰久却是非常干脆利落的艹进了徐仁宇的最深出，抵着宫口就射了出来，徐仁宇那时想推开也来不及了。徐文祖也不介意徐仁宇的花穴被毛泰久占了，他开始拓张徐仁宇的后穴。这让徐仁宇有些警觉，但是他也没什么力气去抵抗了，就由着两个人胡来。

“一次……两个不行，会撑坏的。”徐仁宇在徐文祖要插进来之前呜咽着开口，他刚刚射过一次，现在性器因为快感再度勃起，毛泰久塞在他花穴里的性器就算射了也没有拔出去过，现在又有复苏的劲头，徐文祖再往他后穴里塞一根鸡巴进来，他还活不活了？

徐文祖也是个没有心的，他回答，“不会的，仁宇，你的身体很棒，可以承受两个人一起来……”说着还拉长了尾音，完全不顾徐仁宇的意愿就将阴茎缓缓顶进了他的后穴。

毛泰久则是抬手抓住了徐仁宇的头发，他凑到徐仁宇耳边说：“徐理事，不要总是得瑟的说那些话，不死也是会挨艹的。”

当花穴和后穴都被塞满并被不断进出的时候，徐仁宇是真的觉得他就像是一叶孤舟，在海上漂泊起伏，始终看不到真正的对岸。徐文祖的阴茎也有倒刺，但大概是比毛泰久进化的完全了一些，在徐仁宇后穴进出的时候并不会带来太大的痛感，但是依旧会摩擦勾住他的肉壁。

在两个人并不统一节奏的抽插下，徐仁宇很轻易的就又哭又叫的射了出来，他哭倒不是因为痛的，而是因为快感太强烈了。徐仁宇是真的有点忧虑他会不会怀孕这个问题，他也没去过医院做详细检查，所以并不知道他女性的那部分器官究竟有没有完整的功能，他上气不接下气的道：“毛泰久，你不准再射在里面了……万一怀孕了我就杀了你。”

“说什么呢？万一有了宝宝，就打掉吧。”毛泰久非常平静的开口，他阴茎上的倒刺划过收缩得越发紧致的肉壁，让徐仁宇浑身一阵战栗，“不需要那种东西。”

徐文祖在徐仁宇背后落下一吻，他的顶端撞在薄薄的肉壁上，倒刺牵拉过敏感点，这让徐仁宇小声的呻吟了起来，他难得同意了毛泰久的观点，“我们之间，不需要那种东西。”

徐仁宇勉强放下心，他抬起手捏住了面前毛泰久头顶的猫耳，他有些泄愤似的揉了好几把，却引来了一阵更疯狂的顶弄，让他喘得上气不接下气，手更是没了力气。他能不能怀孕是两说，只要这两个人不逼着他生孩子，一切都好说……

END.


End file.
